


the sun and the stars

by venndaai



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: Art for Chocolate Box 2019.





	the sun and the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatiricalDraperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatiricalDraperies/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/iYbufqa)


End file.
